The hydriding of metallic industrial components is one of the causes of their becoming brittle and their catastrophic fracture due to the formation of cracks. This process takes place in components in contact with water under pressure and at high temperature, and also when hydrogen is being handled or produced as a consequence of a secondary process. A case that has been known for some years is the hydriding of the tubular claddings of fuel in the cores of nuclear reactors, which is produced from the inner surface of the cladding as a consequence of a primary fault in their sealing weld. So far, the measurement of the resistance to hydriding of metals and alloys has been done by means of thermogravimetry and morphological studies of hydriding processes of metal pieces in an autoclave, which in some cases, such as the hydriding of tubular claddings of fuel, represents working conditions different from those in which the hydriding of the component takes place.
The determination of the resistance to hydriding of these tube components is of special economic relevance since the appropriate choice of the component would permit a reduction in the shutdowns of commercial reactors due to the secondary fault already mentioned. This possible improvement will also permit a greater utilisation of the fuel by making it more robust, and a diminution in the mass of high-activity nuclear waste for an equal amount of energy generated. By eliminating a source of fuel debris leak from the components of the reactor the radiation dose received by maintenance personnel and by whoever has to carry out operations in the energy interchange areas is thus reduced.